Hacked
by tsuki1613
Summary: The mafia's systems are hacked and Mello is not happy, only now to discover his enemies have had the same problem. Now its a race to find "Pika" the legendary Hacker. Twist with light and L's fate Main Matt, Mello. Set 4 years after Kira case.
1. Chapter 1Prolouge

A/N:Wow i finally figured out how to pull up notepad on my demented computer!  
This is not really my first fanfic, as i have spoken many(tehehehe why am i being so formal)  
And have written quite a few, but my computer is soooo evile(yes its a word....in my dictionary!!;) it took me awhile to figure it out!  
Please read and enjoy! this is the prolouge as well as the first chapter cause the proloug was soooo short.  
Reviews are very welcome! and seriosly if u flame u will burn!!!!!.....have fun!  
Dislaimer: nope do not own deathnote! if i did Mello and Matt would be lead charectors!!! and yaoi lots and lots of yaoi!!! and i do not own the gib(b?)s slap! just fun to use in stories DO NOT READ IF U DONT LIKE! OR ARE UNDER A MATURE AGE!(we dont need to scar your brains before u hit 11th grade ok?)

* * *

**Prolouge-Hacked MELLO:**  
The loud beeping of alarms filled the mafia headquaters.A blonde man clad in tight black leather pants, mi-drift r and vest, threw the steel doors leading to his main computer room open, with a loud crash.  
"What the hell is going on in here!"the 23 year old shouted somewhere between a scream and a growl. He eyed the small assortment of nerds, with a death glare in his icy blue gaze. The room was completely black, except for the ghoulish glow the monitors cast on its occupants, giving the room an erie vibe.  
"Our systems have been breached sir." a small brown haired nerd said shrinking into his chair under the mafia leaders eyes.  
The blond man huffed" Well stop it you god damn idiots!"  
Furious typing was his answer, Minuit's later the head nerd spoke up in a whisper "we cant sir whoever breached us has left a nasty virus we are going to crash and-"  
"MOVE" the blue eyed devil said pushing the quite large black haired nerd to the steel floor with a thud.  
The blond typed furiously, codes Long sense buried in his mind surfacing, nimers and letters flashed across the screen, but it was all in vain,whoever had done this was good too good even for the genius.  
The of 13 computers went a shade of white then completely black, the hum that ounce filled the room stopped and the room went completely dark, except for the light of the open door cast.  
Mello turned to the head nerd, he thought his name was Chick, no wait Chuck.  
"Well Chuck" the blond spat the name "What happened to this being the best fucking system out there!Wellll!!!" he said almost too quietly. Chuck gulped and pushed his body into one of the desks, when his boss got quiet it was never a good sighn. Mello grabbed the man buy his pink('wtf pink?' mello thought) shirt and pulled him up to face him twisting the collar so it half choked the grey eyed man.  
"Fix. It. or believe me your life will be a living hell from now on."with that mell o dropped the man and stormed out of the room snapping off a piece of chocolate that magically appeared out of nowhere. Chuck didnt dare tell this man that it was nearly impossible to fix, the entire system was down and nigh on impossible to put up again. These computers were now useless trash. "Where fucked arn't we sir" Larry his resident giver of all things obvious stated.  
Chuck often wondered what made is boss so tempermenatl, something in his past maybe. it couldnt have been the killing, for no-one in the mafia was sane enough to care. no this man was in pain....or...he really was a chick and was pmsing all the time. the girly figure was enough to attest to that.  
Chuck chuckled at his thoughts as he puleed himself up off the ground, Mello would kill him if he knew he just thought that one.  
**MATT:**  
A skinny redhead leaned back into his chair, a slight smile playing across his pale features as he wached his laptop shut down. "Gotcha" he said blowing a puff of cancer laced air out his lungs.

* * *

_A/N:Yeah proloug done should have next chapter up tommorrow... if u guys like it Matt: well of course they liked it, i mean im totally freaking awsome!*grins*  
Mello:Wtf Matt you freaking jerk you hacked my system what for!*smacks matt gib(b?)s style upside the head*  
Matt:Well-  
Tsuki:*Shoves matts D.S into his mouth* No! No spoiling secreat bad matt!  
Mello:Wow didnt know that could fit in there...Say wonder what else could fit*grins evily*  
Matt:Mmmff mmm * yanks D.S out of mouth* Nooo Mello noooo* runs away from Mello*  
Mello:*Runs after* c'mon Mattykins that bitch Tsuki's gunna do it sometime in this story! better get it over with now!  
Tsuki:I'm not a-...well ok ill give u that one! *gives puppy face* please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2PIKA

_A/N:Ok then first real chapter. srry for mixup the prologue did not contain first chapter, didnt feel like typing that much....soo anyway computers are evil and wow the proloug sucked really, really badly! I myself am disgusted so i seem to have alot of people visiting but no reviews come on people!  
so here were are with the first real chapter!!! Yes it is late you know why! i need reviews to function people _

_Disclaimer:do not own death note!_

* * *

**"PIKA"**

**Matt:  
**

Matt cracked his knuckles and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He had successfully found Mello, and gained the information that was needed to just walk up to him and say "Hi", but that of course could get him shot...it was Mello after all.  
His search of all the computers he could think of had yielded nothing that remotely resembled the Blonds Mafia, until a coded message was received on one of the police databases he was watching, witch basically said a few threatening things, and a steep bribe offered for what Mello wanted.  
And how Did he know it was Mello youask? Well the meeting place was an old abandond chocolate factory.  
Also the fact that the system was even more difficult to hack than area 51...ok... so maybe he has a slight case of cronich boredom,so sue him. Anyway he figured that only a Wammy's genius would have the brains in the mafia to put together a system like that, of course, Matt reasoned Mello would have needed help. I t wasn't that the ice eyed devil was dumb when it cam e to computers, just not as good as some others out there.  
'Of course' Matt thought 'no-one could match my level, im just to damnedgood' And with all security systems, he broke in easily, leaving a virus just in case, he did not need Mello to find him just yet, that could get him in serious trouble. After all he was told to stay away from him, but Matt could not do that so 6 months after the Kira case ended he halled ass to L.A, set a name for himself as "Pika" and stayed away from Mello. If he could not be with the blonde he could at least be near the blond.  
But his resolve broke a couple of weeks ago. He needed Mello, his heart ached, he at least needed to try to be with him and if he died well look out satin cause the game'in devil is a comin your way.  
He lit a cigarette and took a long drag leaning back in his small swivel chair he had at his desk. He had Mellonow, but what could he do with This information, He had at least a week before Mello'ssystems were back up and running at full strength.  
He blew out a puff of smoke. Whishing He could have seen Mello's face when his system crashed, that had to have been priceless.  
Matt turned his attention back to his computer as a soft beep was heard, telling him everything ws downloaded and ready to be set into files.  
He glanced at most of what he had attained, not really noticing anything of importance, skimmimgtrough the hideout locations, favored meeting places there even was a folder on here with even the best bars in L.A 'those are possible meeting places' Matt thought to himself...'I could just show up to one and "bump" into Mello... Nope yet another way to get his ass shot.  
His mind began wondering over the possibility of just showing up to one of the buildings, of course that would lead to questions, he did not want to answer and inevitably getting shot without even seeing Mello.  
"Why are there so many ways to get myself shot doing this!" Matt complained to his peeling wallpaper, in his small living room. Talking out loud to himself was a habit he picked up after Mello and Near left to catch Kira. So as a not sociable person he locked himself up in his room for days even weeks on end. Mello was his first friend, his first love, even though he realized the latter after the blond bombshell had left.  
Matt put his cigarette out and decided to go and play a game. Something to clear his thoughts and be able to go over the small problem that was Mello.  
But first he decided to reinforce his laptops security. Adding multiple passwords and an automaticdelete if by the very slim chance someone was able to get into his system the person, or more likely very large amounts of persons'cause thats what it takes to get to me baby' Matt thought smugly, to gain access into his systems. But really if this stuff got out Mello would be furious, and no matter how many truck loads of chocolate Matt had he would die, very slow and very painfully. Matt cringed at the thought.  
Matt meandered over to his couch and flipped on Tales of symphonia, Ignoring the yelling that was coming from above. That was normal at this time of night, for Matt was in a shitty apartment in a horrible part of L.A, domestic violence was ensured. And from the way the man was yelling he was very drunk and the wife sounded really high.(Yeah that's how thin the walls were, Matt wouldn't be surprised one day if the ceiling gave way and the "couple" upstairs came plummeting through the ceiling in a flurry of plaster that would most likely be accompanied by beer bottles and marijuana plants)  
Matt sighed as he kicked some players butts, the game was not taking his mind off of Mello. Actually one of the characters (*cough* a chick) surprisingly looked like Mello.  
Matt found himself remembering why he came to L.A in the first place. It was the only plausible place Mello would have gone. So he created a name for himself. "Pika" the infamous hacker, that could do anything, with a computer. The sums of Money he gained were staggering, enough to buy a small condo near the beach. So why ws he here in a crappy apartment? Because he felt closer to Mello, because this was probably the same conditions where the man was living, This style was Mello. And being a Mafia boss this was more than likely a fact, and not a guess.  
An hour and 20 mins. later he got an idea. He lit another cigerette, and shifted the thought lik eyou would a puzzle piece. It was simple, could possibly get him killed(seriously what idea has he had yet that would not lead to him being shot.) It wasn't to much work. Yes... he had it. If going to Mello wouldn't work then he would lead Mello to him. By causing a mass amount of computer damage( no more to Mello's though) but to Mello's enemies, that would lead to a race to find "Pika", for whoever had him, they would rule the Internet!  
"Muahahahahaha!" Matt laughed eviley to himself, the sound being drowned out by the party music coming from his left wall. Clues would be set, entire systems would crumble underhis mighty fingers, and if he got to have some fun with the police while he was at it then that would be a bonus. Of course to Mello his Hacker name should be a dead giveaway cause "Pika" come on how obvious was that!  
And if all else failed then he would just settle for waching Mello on the video feeds he gets and aiding him in any way he could. Because if he couldn't have Mello then he could help him in the background..."I'm not a creeper i swear!" Matt said to his game. crossing his arms and glaring at the wall as Thriller began to play.

**Mello:**(1 week and 3 days later.)

Mello stormed out of his office. He was not happy, not happy at all...actually he was down right pissed, which, incidentally was a bad had been 1 week and 3 days since his system practically imploded on itself from a super virus, that was intractable and utterly evile. The (brand new) computers were finally up and running, But it wslike having to start from scratch, everything was gone, contact information, hideout locations, even the addresses of some of his men's homes. The were forced to move, some even had families with little kids.  
Mello turned the corner and stomped into the meeting/hangout room of the warhouse. A group of men and one orange haired women, were spread across the various furniture. The Orange girl ws perched on top of the T.V. While a few men occupied the couch and the others were on the floor. His chair, or throne as many called it, was left alone waiting for its king, in the corner.  
All eyes fallowed him as he crossed the room and sat in his chair, which was red 'just like a kings chair should be' Mello thought for about the thousandth time. He eyed the room glaring "Well?" he asked coldly.  
A tiny brown haired mouse like man cleared his throwt aftera short pause, "We have nothing sir, not a trace, no clues or leads, but sir there is good news."  
Mello tilted his head and intensified his glare, he was not going to stoop to the leveland give a "whats the good news" question, that was for people who were not feared. And if he did say anything it would have been more along the lines of "What you stupid fucker! Give me the god damned answer!" which would have been fallowed by a gun shot, just narrowly missing the mans head, but close enough to make the man lose all hearing in on that side.  
As if knowing his hearing was at stake, the man continued hastily. "Our rival gangs are having trouble too sir it not just us, at this rate if this virus keeps up everyone computers are going to be shit."  
A big man with Gorilla hands(seriously the man had like hair on his hands) spoke up in a gruff voice saying "Sir if this virus keeps circulating and eventually goes back to were it first strike was, the entire network of everyone's computers will be useless, technology in general will be useless, we'll just have to keep buying new computers and eventually there use will be useless if this virus does keep going. We will be made to go back to fileing if we want to keep any information at all."  
Mello growled "Do we have any idea on how to stop this?"  
A small man with gray eyes spoke up quietly,"Well there is this hacker sir, he goes by "Pika". Mello's eyebrow twitched involuntarily, 'why does that name sound familiar?' "He is a legend, in the Hacker world, if he wasn't the one to create the virus then he could help us, we just have to get to him before anyone else does." The man finished looking down and contemplating the zebra pint carpet.  
Mello was interested now, if he got his leather covered hands on "Pika" first... "Well were the hell is he?" The group shifted uncertain, Then the orange girl,Tara, spoke up "Well we don't know, he is very elusive, he appears to do a job then just kinda blinks back out of existence."  
Tara was the only one around here who wasn't afraid of Mello, in fact she teased him quite alot, and she was the only person he let get away with it, she was annoying sure and often found odd nicknames for people, but she as positive and just fun to be around,plus he never drank or did drugs,(unlike most of the men around here). That was something Mello appreciated.  
Tara smiled at him, and tossed a bar of chocolate to him...Ok so he liked her also because she always seemed to know when he didn't have chocolate, and always managed to just make them materialize out of thin air. The girl was a descendant of Houdini.  
Mello snapped off a piece as he stood up, putting the glare back into place that had softend a bit at Tara.  
"Well get working people we have a Hacker to find."

* * *

_Tsuki:Hope u liked it i want to hear your thoughts on Tara,don't worry she wont end up with Mello, but she dooes eventually play a very important role!_

_Tara:You bet!!!_

_Mello:Wtf. This is for Tsukie, Matt and I! Not oc characters!_

_Tara:*Sticks tongue out*_

_Mello:ohh yeah Real Mature!_

_Tara:Get used to it cause it gets worse from here! Blondie!_

_Matt:Not good._

_Tsuki:Anyway*yells over girly screaming coming from Mello*Review People! _


	3. Chapter 3 Orang friends and nightmares

_A/N:Yo People!!!!! i have reviews!! yeyeyeyey i love u all! sooooo this is third chapter at the end of this one i kinda hit a road block so im gunna need help. with ideas. dont get me wrong i know were im going, its just....getting there u know? Maybe an idea will hit me in science class wen im being talked to death by the teacher._

_Anyway just to let u people know im cursed wit computers thats why updates are sporadic. seriously i almost made one blow up in like 3rd grade, i wasn tallowed back into computer lab till 5th grade,then in 6th grade e actually had to learn about computers...my teacher is still tramatized, i can do things with a computer no mortal man can, its scary. then the funniest thing happend about a year ago. i got near my friends laptop. i didnt touch it i swear. the freakin keyboard came off. WTF!!! now my friend gives me dirty looks wen i get within 10 ft of the new laptop.....so yeah thats my computer rant!!! They are evile!_

_Dislaimer:Do not own death note, srry. or walmart commercials. or naruto! However the o.c Tara i do._

_Tara:Wtf! Noone owns me!!!_

_Mello:Shove it Tara._

_Tara:*growls*

* * *

_

**Orange friends and nightmares.**

**Matt:**

Matt smiled as the police cameras moninitoring one of mello's hidouts, blacked out on his screen. He typed a new comand and the computer to his right, went fuzy and the picture from the police feed replaced it soon after. He pulled the cig. out of his mouth((A:N not gunna keep spelling cigerette srry)) and blew a puff of cancer laced air out of his already damaged lungs.

"To easy boys" he said out loud to no-one in particular. the police were so kind to set these camers up for him, to bad they had no idear he was going to "borrow" them for awhile.

He laughed quietly. "Stupid donut munchers."

10 mins. later he decided, at the request of his growling stomach, to venture into his tiny kitchen that sat next to his small cream colored living space. Which would not have been that small if not for the video games that covered the floor table couch...oh hey look, how did Mario Kart get the kitchen floor? He had been looking for that.

The rest of his living room was occupied by the large T.V screen and an old couch, that had been there when he arrived...Matt had disinfected that couch...twice...You never know what the hell wen ton and maybe even into those couches. Matt shivered at the thought.

As if to attest to this train of thought a loud groan, was heard from above fallwed by a grunt. Matt instinctivly tuned _that out. _

Going to the fridge he decided on cereal seeing as it was 6 in the morning.

Matt cought himself having a glaring contest with the clockon the wall as he opend the fridge door, he really needed to get some sleep, he lost count of how many hours he's been up now.

He pulled out the carton of milf and decided to take a swig to test to see if it ws still drinkable. Sour chunks filled his mouth causing him to gag and spit at the sink that was on the odd bar type thing over looking his living room.

Matt coughed,turning the cartoon of milk around, now realizing, Hey theres an expiration date!! It was above a weird looking cow saying "Moo", 'no wonder I missed it.' Matt thought to himself. The date said May tenth....'whoopsie that was last month'....Wait he hadn't been shopping in a month!!!

Matt ran to the cupboards above the sink. He held his breath and pulled 2 cupboards open at the same time...empty...

He stomach growled up at him seeming to say "how dare u forget the food! We can't live off nicoteen u know!!"

Matt sighed unhappily, and turned to glare at his windows, showing the first light of day, and illuminating the street 3 stories below, "great i have to go out there!!!" He complained to his stomach.

Anyway what place is open at 6 in the mornig anyway I'll just have to wait." Hi sstomach growld a protest sending a pain from his gut all the way to his toes.

As if the gods favored Mattd stomah's needs ad to really piss him off,the T.V program switched to a commercial showing a smily face flying around a store, and knocking prices down to half what they were.

"...Right Walmart" MAtt tossed his hands up in the air. "Thank you public broadcasting." His stomach growled a happy response.

Grabbing his car keys he stormed out of his appartment, slamming he door on his way.

Out in the hall he walked quickly, He hated to draw to much attention to himself, he never left his place, only for food, and had deep circles under his eyes. Any smart person could put 2 and 2 together and either come up with one of 2 answers. He was an obbsesed gamer. Or he was a hacker, and if a person looked at how much money he had, You only had to see Matts beatiful red corvett , to see that he had money, to prove that hypothesis true.

But i ask you how can a person dressed in a purple and red log sleeved shirt, skinny jearns and orange goggles not draw attention?

Matt smirked 'Gotta love L.A. Babby.'

As he headed for the stairs (Who the hell would even trust the elevators?) The door banged open and a small women walked out balancing a moucnd of paper bags precarisally.

"Matty-Boy!" A high pitched squeel filled the hall.

Matts fingers twitched involintarilly.

"Hello Tara. Would you like some help with that?" He said in his even tone, giving no emotion away at all.

"Yes please" She squeked out.

Matt grabbed one of the bags revealling Tara's tiny face framed in long strawbwerrie blond hair, that was practically orange. The hair color seemed to bring out the blue in her eyes, quite well. And she was in her usuall tight orange t-shirt and jean shorts...The girl was a femal naruto, really she was...'So wear the hell was her sasuke?' Matt wondered to himself.

As he fallowed the hyper girl to her appartment, which was to the right of his, he began wondering, why this girl acted like his friend. He didn't deserve one. He ws a corpse, anyone human being could see it in his eyes, could see that he was living in a lie, he had half a life, half a heart. Half a soul. The other half was with Mello and always would be.

"You can put those on the counter", Tara said bringing him out of his sad thoughts

Matt ws begging to feel odd. he didn' want to be alone right now, and Tara was sweet, even if she was really inoying. So he decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey tara."

"Yes." she replied unpacking a bag filled with canned goods.

"Who goes food shopping at 6 in the morning?"

She turned to him, eyes wide. Matt had never tried to sart a conversation with her, never not in all the 4 years she'd known him.

Clearing her throat, she turned to put a large thing of steaks into the freezer.

"The same extermly sexy chick that has to work all night, dumbass." ohh boy she was chammeling Mello. Not good.

Matt shrugged off the insult knowing it was all in fun, and examined her appartment as she began unpacking alot of pepsi cans. there were like 10 six packs of pepsi...holy crap...

The layout ws identical to his own, minus the technology crap, but ehe did have agood sized T.V. with a P.S2. The place actuall y seemed cozy and alot like a home should feel and look. Although he could have done without all of the orange crap. The walls were a sunset orange the carpet was a very deep orange, he noticed as Tara opend the cupboards that they were also orange. The only not orang surface was a bright red couch sitting in her living room. It was almost like an orange hell with a touch of red.

Tara turned and smiled sweetly at Matt."Would you like some breakfast? I have plenty."

Matt decided that he had intruded to long on the girl already and she did say she had worked all night so..."No thanks Tara im not really that hungr-" His stomach growled at that point.

Tara just smiled even more and grabbed his arm to drag him over to the table draped in a...wait for it...Orange table cloth with orange flowers. Yeah shocker I know.

At that point all of Matts suspicion of Tara like liking him came else was she so nice all the time. So finally getting to the point and getting threw to her that he was not interested, he said "Tara You do Know im Gay right?"

Tara didn't so much as stop stiring the pancake batter.

"Yes I know." She stated flatly.

Matt blinked."How?"

"Well for starters..." Tara turned from the stove to the microwave to put the bacon in "Most guys stair at fabulous boobs for... I don't know the entire conversation." tara turned and circled her 36C. chest with a spatuala.

"And, i always feel guys stairing at my ass as a walk away." Tara turned her back and flippeda pancake onto a plat with her right hand while the other grabbed her tight jean short covered butt.

The microwave beeped.

"You hve done neither." Matt began wondering exactly what Tara's job was.

The orange fiend placed a plate of pancakes ont the table and turned for the bacon.

"Yeah but you could not have been my type." Matt said as he started shoveling pancakes onto his plate, like a hungry wolf attacks a deer carcus.

"Mattsy, I'm everybodies type"...What the hell did this chick do for a living!

Matt smirked at her as she sat down handing him a glass of OMG! Orange juice! What a suprise!

"Mattsy? Where'd that come from?"

Tara shrugged, "I like seeing how many names I can give my friends."

Matts head shot up from devouring a poor helpless pancake. "I'm...your...friend?"

Tara nodded. And Matt actually felt happy at this, it took 4 years but he finally had a friend other than Mello.

And Matt was Tara's friend, he was so much like a certain blond clad mafia leader, in that their eyes were hallow, they needed someone, and Tara would be damned if she just sat back and watched them suffer.

"Say Tara." Matt said after a comfortable silence filled by chewing and slurping orange juice "You said most guys stare at you, Who are the other ones besides me?"

"Well really it's only one other man." Tara said after she finished chewing on a piece of panckae.

"Who?" Matt asked interested, this could give him a glimpse at Tara's job maybe.

"My boss."

Matt choked on his orange juice. "Your boss is gay?!" What did this freakin chick do! It would be kinda rude to ask straight out. Cause honestly it did not scream legal.

"Yeah but I dont think he knows it yet."

Matt laughed, not an evil or sacastic laugh, it was a laugh he hadn't heard himself make in a very long time, it was his true laugh...but the smile was fake, matt realized he was probably incapably of a real smile anymore.

**Mello: That night.**

Mello sighed,again,for the 15th time in about 2 mins. He was still trying to sort through all of the paperwork trying sesperaly to regain lost connestions. 'Why didn't these idiots put all this on a back-up drive!' He though angrily, the only true emotion he had left.

Sighing he decided to go to his shitty kitchen, over to his shitty cupboards and grab his not shitty chocolate. At least thats one thing that wasn't shitty. Ripping open the packageing he walked over to his window and observed the shitty street, the strretlights illuminated a very nice red corvett stopped at the red light. The color was oh god, his hair color.

'Matt' Mello thought sadly 'I'm sorry. Why haven't you come to find me yet. I'm not dead yet. not completly.

A piece of Mello's soul was missing and would forever be missing as long as matt stayed awy. He didn't mean what he said that that or what he did, it was for His, gorgous red heads' safety Mello could not bear to see Matt killed helping him, but Kira was in prison now, they were safe.

Mello flinched as the memory of the day he left clawed at his concious

-Flashback-L was dead, dead! That thought ran through Mello's head as he shoved a case of chocolate into a red duffel bag, Mello thought it was Matts but he didn' care.

"Mello?" Matts voice said softly.

Mello continued started shoving clothes into his bag ignoring the one thing that could make him stay. Matt with that cocky smile and layed back attitude, disheveled red hair and keeper of a piece of his heart, although Mello didn't realize that till later when he had killed someone for the first time. That night he had lane awake staring at a wall thinking about what Matt would say to him and think about him now that he killed to reach the top of the Mafia.

"Mels, wha-"

"None of your fucking buisness Matt! Now leave me alone!" Mello slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Mels" Matt whispered putting a hand on the blonds shoulder. "please, whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong! I'll tell You what the hell is wrong!" Mello's voice rose to something that never had eve been directed at the red head.

Matt dropeed his gameboy in utter shock, and shrunk away from Mello.

"L is dead Matt, he's dead! And they wanted me to work with Near! I'm leaving this place and so I can finally beat that damned albino sheep!"

Matt gulped " Your leaving?" He asked dreading the answer.

"No shit sherlock what gave you the first clue!" Mello hissed out. I hate this place! But most of all i hate you. Your so lazy and stupid1 I don't know how the hell you stayed in first!" Mello snatched Matts gameboy off the floor and sent it sailing out the already open window. Then he turned to fallow it, but was stopped as Matt ounce again grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me Mello I need You! You need me! we can do this together! Please!" Matt begged tears filling his green eyes.

Mello turned and growled "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Mello swung his fist.

-End Flashback-

**Matt:**

Matt woke with a start just befor the first fist mad contact. He was breathing heavily. and groaned realizing he had fallan alseep in his computer chair watching the monitors, He must have fallen asleep just after he got back from the super market, and missed a shitload of video footage. He had come back at 4 and it was 9 now.

"Damn", he muttered.

As he rewound the feed his mind drifted back to his dream. Feeling the impact of Mello's fists, seeing the fury and determination in Mello's eyes. But most he could still feel the tears that hit his face as Mello cried at what he was doing to get him to stay, to understand that Mello wanted Matt to be safe. Mello didn't want to hurt Matt, but it had to be done, because Matt would have fallowed him. And Matt understood this he knew the blond didn't mean ny of it. but it still hurt all the same.

Matts brain was blown to a screeching halt as on the feed at 7pm. A tall blonde man left the building carryinga chacolate bar. He walked with a grace Matt didn't know existerd. Blond locks flowing in the wind. A gun shoved down impossibly tight black leather pants. Making Matt go hard in an instant. A leather midrift shirt just barely covering his navel. The man Moved closer to where the camera was and Matt could Make out his face. Beautifly taned, gorgous femine features. And oh god his perfectly built body. The the man turned to put his leg over black motor cycle, and just before the helmet went on the mans head Matt noticed something that had never been on that man's face, and should not be their now. A horrible burn scar covering his eye and half of his face. Mello had gotten hurt. Bad.

Matts heart twisted in two "Mello." He whispered.

With a rev of a motorcycle engine, just like that the blond man was gone.

* * *

Tsuki:Ok can't make any spelling or other error changes computer going to shit right now. Soo please read and review. Srry about all mistakes. Ths sentance has taken me oer 5 mins. to wright srry!!!


	4. Chapter 4Video Games

_A/N: Sorry for wait but I really, really wanted at least 6 reviews. If you can't tell i want my reviews to be double my chapters._

_As I have said reviews make me thrive and as it is my second woohoo snow day in a row i thought i could but down my final fantasy game and type this up!_

_Anyway i think its time for me to apologize for most of my horrible grammar and spelling, but u see im using this horrible thing called notepad and it sucks! Not to mention i have an attention span of about .01 (yet string still can keep me occupied...) so i really don't read over most of what i type. srry. _

_So without any more yapping i give u chapter 4!! _

_Disclaimer: Do not own death note! geez._

* * *

Video Games

**Mello:**

"God damnit!" Mello shouted into his cell phone, a blood stained leather glove clutching the piece of plastic tightly.

"Yeah the bastard broke into my apartment!"

Silence

"Well i don't know how the hell they found me!" Mello shouted.

He shifted the phone to his left hand as he stalked into the bathroom.

"Yes i shot him! What did you think i just sat there and said ' Jolly god sir, would you like some tea whilst you fill me with led!' God why did i hire such retarded dumb fucks!"

Mello turned the faucet to his sink angrily. Slightly brown water spilled out. .He began washing his face with a possibly? Clean towel. Trying to get the blood off before it dried, and made an attempt to do the same with his hair.

"I want someone over here to clean this mess up! NOW!-What yeah I have a place to stay...Yes ALEXANDER I know I'm not stupid enough to stay here anymore but do you really want the landlord to walk in and find a person with a bullet through there head bleeding all over the carpet!"Mello growled as Alexander kept on talking. "OK! Shut THE HELL UP, Get someone over here, and for the love of the gods find out who found me! In that order!"

Mello snapped the phone shut angrily, only to open it again and dial a new number.

A shrill squeak that was something like a hello greeted Mello's ear. He was to pissed to care that he probably just lost his hearing slightly. He was woken up in the middle of the day after an all night raid on a supposed "Pika" hangout place...Turned out to be a nerd haven. toke all danm night to clean it up! When a stupid freaking idiot busted his door open. Its like seriously, if your gunna kill someone at least have the decency to not wake them up!

So anyway Mello had grabbed his gun and promptly shot the guy in the head. Getting blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere in the process...again...

"Yeah Tara" Mello spoke to the girl on the other end of the phone. " I need a place to crash" Insert audible squeak here. " Yeah uh...thanks where?...Yeah i know where it is. I'll be there in 15 or 20 minuets. Save the shower for me ok-Yeah drenched in it again. What else is new-Oh good god Yes the sky is f-ing blue how could you have possibly come to that conclusion Bye."

He hung up feeling slightly better(less pissed off). Tara was a bundle of energy and could even qwell his raging well rage. ok? ok.

Mello grabbed a random bag and began the process of shoving mass amounts of leather into it plus a pair of sweat pants...You can't wear leather all the time. And lastly went some chocolate bars just in case she didn't have any. You could never be to safe when it came to chocolate supplies.

He left avoiding the body on the floor, that was slowly creating a pool of blood.

The killing had ceased to bother Mello, but as always the nagging voice that would repeat for days after Mello killed some one ws again with him. "what would Matt say about me now, What will he think. Your a murderer, What will he say. I bet he'll hate you if he doesn't already."

Mello shook his head as he climbed onto the motorcycle. Ignoring the helmet laws. The wind and feeling of pure freedom always helped clear his brain.

The ride was short, but long enough to bring the voice down to a more manageable level, and not cause a sudden breakdown.

It had been like this since his first kill, no guilt over the person's life he just took, just anxiety over Matt. Yup he was pretty fucked up. Right in the head. He would wake up at nights drenched in sweat Screaming the redheads name.

Mello pulled into Tara's buildings parking lot. 'Holy hell is that a Corvette?' He eyed the bright red vehicle he had just parked next to. ' Probably some rich doctor lookin for a cheap Whore' He reasoned with himself.

HE walked up to the building, which was slightly better than his, slightly being the key word. Graffiti still covered the walls. To an untrained eye(meaning not super intelligent mafia boss with an I.Q of like 190.) The random drawings were meaningless unless you knew what to look for. Really it was a very elaborate code. A gangs crest was on the corner claiming the territory. (police being the, cough, infinitely wise people they are can see that but what they can't see like small details put into a drawing could mean, pot here, or coke, or whatever drug a person wants.

Mello ignored it all and went to the door were one little picture stood out. Near the ground was a hastily drawn computer with a little H in the upper corner of the screen. 'A hacker interesting' Mello thought as he pushed open the door in the dimly lit hallway. "Probably just some crack whore looking for a few buks, defiantly not "Pika". Tara Isn't that dumb., to not have noticed something like that.'

Mello had this idea firmly planted in his stubborn little head that "Pika" was some rich guys son. Laughing up in his condo at all the stupid people he can screw with.

Mello eyed the elevator, then opted for the stairs to its left.

'OK 4th floor 5 doors down...oh god, yup random orange flower that's hers.'

Mello knocked loudly, he needed a freakin shower the blood was starting to make nasty clumps in his hair, he didn't even want to think about what he looked like.

"Come in" Tara's voice said muffled by the door.

Upon entering his first thought was 'OMG, i have died and gone to orange hell.'

Tara was grinning happily from her tiny living room standing next to an ' Holy crap bright red couch...yup she's insane-well more insane than most people in the mafia.

"EWWWW" The orangeinator freak held her nose and pointed at him "You need a shower you look like absolute hell." She then swiveled on her toes and pointed at a door to the left of the T.V.

HE walked to it not saying a word.

Pushing open the door he thought he would be greeted with a lot more orange but noo, if one obnoxious color isn't enough the feaking bathroom had to be 5 shades of purple!

Mello shook his head and sighed, IT was better than staying at H.Q Anyway.

About Halfway through his shower very loud video game music began to vibrate the walls.

"Wtf" Mello yelled out loud.

"Tara!"

Tara in all her orange and, apparently purple obsessed glory walked in a hand covering her eyes.

"Yeah Mellzy Yellzy Alotzy?"

Mello rolled his eyes involuntarily. "What the Hell is up with that noise!"

Tara tilted her head much like a dog would.

"The noise...ohhhhh, that noise, yeah thats my neigh-boor, you get used to it after awhile he lovz his gamez"

Mello growled. He hated any type of game sounds it was to mush like a punch in the heart/face every time he even so much as saw a gaming device.

Video games=Matt and Mell+Remembering Matt=Mello feeling like complete shit. Mello did not like that feeling.

"Can you get him to stop?"

"Probably not" With that she left closing the door quietly behind her.

A dull ache began to make itself known in his cold heart at that point.

-

It was 2 fucking in the godamned morning, and the resident nerd was still going at it with that stupid game!

Mello rolled onto his back on the god forsaken red couch. He sighed/growled into the arm covering his face.

Just then a loud animated scream made him jump so hard he ended up on the floor.

Mello had, had enough.

HE stomped over to the wall and pounded hard, enough to bruise his knuckles and shouted "Turn that F-ing thing off, I'm Tying to sleep!"

**Matt**:

Matt was feeling good, well no not good, he was in-fact feeling downright bad mother fuckin ass, for the first time in years.

Sure he had random outburst of feeling this way, particularly When driving his corvette, But for the past couple days, since seeing Mello, Matt was feeling like his old self again. Instead of the baggy lose fitting striped shirts, he was in one that fit his biceps and abs perfectly. HE was even in his Skinny jeans again.

Each new video clip featuring the blonde made Matt feel better, Yeah he was back, lord help us all.

Matt was back and here to stay! These thoughts are what prompted his all night zombie slayer marathon.

HE smirked as he shot a zombie in the balls. It let out a particularly loud scream. Yeah life couldn't get any better. Unle- A loud banging woke him from his zombie induced slaying thoughts.

An all to yet distinctly different Male voice accompanied the banging.

"Turn that f-ing thing off I'm trying to sleep!"

Matt smiled his green eyes shinning behind his goggles. That smile was soon replaced by a smirk.

This wasn't how he wanted Mello to find him not at all.

'But no matter, this was going to be fun.' He thought evilly.

* * *

_A/N: Kinda short sorry, but hey if you want to see just whats going to go down next chapter i want those reveiws. And..._

_**This is important!- **I am trying to find a fanfic i read a really long time ago. It was Matt and Mello romance rated T or M. I cant remembe rwho it was by or what it was called. Whoever can find it for me i will write a Matt Mello oneshot of your choice for u!! See profile for further explanation._

_Here is summary of what I remember: Mello cries Whenever he can't beat Near and Matt comforts him each time buy kissing him. Mello always throws him off. But this time Mello lets it go all the way. Its 2 chapters, Matt pov first then Mello, I think!, Please please help me find it! _


	5. Chapter 5 Hey

_A/N: Gasp, an update! Yeah i know its been forever, but At last! An update._

_Yes its short..._

_Deal, at least I updated!_

_Updates r going to be very long in coming, because alas and alack, My plot bunnies r dead...I blame Mello, He shot them!_

_Disclaimer: Do Not Own!_

_Mello: No I didn't! Matt tell her I didn't!_

_Tsuki: Is ok Melly, U gave me the plot bunnies for Spit Fire._

_Tara: Am I in that one?_

_Tsuki: No._

_Tara: Darn_

* * *

_**Hey.**_

**Mello:**

Mello was half way out the apartment door, when an orange ball of fuzz jumped him from behind. Latching onto his back like a monky.

"Melly-O! please don't shoot my neighbor! He's a harmless nerd I swear!"

Mello tried to pull away from the orange freak, but alas it would not happen, because unlike Mello, Tara was for lack of a better word, fantastic at almost every form of martial arts.

Mello could not over power her.

This fact just made him seethe even more.

"G-off me Tara! I promise I won't shoot him! Just beat some sense into him is all! I mean who in there right mind plays video games on max volume in the middle of the night!"

"No!" She clipped in a very childish voice. " I won't let you!"

"Then get off my back and go over there and **MAKE HIM SHUT UP!"**

"K!"

Tara detached herself from the mafia leaders back and proceeded to skip out the door.

"Chick has problems..." Mello mumbled to himself as he placed himself back on the couch, and waited for a few minuets until the sound of the so called _harmless nerds _video game to be turned down.

With the decline of noise came a still skipping Tara back through the door.

Mello finally got to get a look at what she was wearing. All he could make out was a dark orange robe, lined with a lighter orange.

'Again' Mello thought 'Chick has problems.'

"Thanks" Mello grumbled laying back down on the couch.

"Yup!-oh and Mello?"

"Yes Tara?"

"He's coming over for breakfast tomorrow!"

Mello groaned and covered his face with an orange pillow.

'Why'd I call her again?' where his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

**Matt:**

Instead of a blonde bombshell in leather storming through his door, like he had predicted. Matt was assaulted by a flurry of orange, crashing open his door.

"Mattles! My boss is trying to sleep, can you turn it down please?"

Matt paused the game and turned towards Tara.

"Boss?"

"Ummm...er...Yeah boss you see...He was kicked out of his appartment,yeah! And and.. needed a place to stay so he's crashing with me!..."

"Ohh ok." Matt decided not to point out her obvious lie. "Yeah I was just about to go to bed any way."

"Tanks Mattsy! Ohhh..." Matt was creeped out by the devious glint in the girls eyes. "Why don't you come over for breakfast and meet him!"

"Would that be ok. With your boss I mean?"

"Yeah of course! Be over by Eight k? Bye!"

And just as quick as she appeared the orange haired girl left.

Matt proceded to shut his system down, and crawl into bed. All the time wondering if Mello would recognize him.

He was a far cry from the shy little boy at the orphanage. Instead of sweatpants and a nice T-shirt, Matt had taken to tight ripped jeans and striped long sleeves. The only thing which remained from Wammy's were his goggles . He had acquired this haunted look in his eye, one of almost defeat. But which was changing quickly as he and Mello came closer and closer.

Tomorrow, He and Mello would finally meet. Matt fell asleep with a smile on his face, picturing all kinds of Mello-esch reactions.

**Mello:**

Mello was woken rudely from his peaceful sleep, by banging coming from the general direction of the kitchen.

Not that kind of banging you perves!

"Good your Up!" Chirped Tara walking in with a frying pan, in her traditional, tight jeans and, bright orange top.

"Well get up! Matt is gunna be her any minute!"

'Matt? Nahh just a coincidence.'

"Yeah I'm up, I'm up." He replied in a n agitated voice, rising from the couch and heading towards the bathroom to put on his leather.

Upon reemerging, Mello was greeted with the back of a stripe clad back, sitting at the kitchen table. Bright red hair, gleamed in the early morning light.

Mello froze. He knew that hair. Even if the body attached to it was older and had a lot more muscle.

Mello's brain denied it, said his eyes where just putting an image on the one thing he wanted most to see.

But then, the red head turned around and Mello's blue eyes were trapped by emerald.

Eyes to brain, brain responding, mouth blurting, "Matt?"

"Hey Mells, been awhile hasn't it?" Insert cocky Matt smirk, that Mello loved.

"Yeah it has hasn't it?" Mello said grinning from ear to ear, in a true smile.

"Do you two...know each other? And...Mello did you just _smile_?" Tara said in a very confused and lost voice.

Both boys just ignored her in favor of embracing each other tightly.

"I missed you Matt."

"Missed you too Mello."

* * *

_A/N: Awww they finally found each other!_

_Ohh before I forget, if I use your name in this story, remember its just a story, and all OC's are just characters I had to give a name. 'Cause it'd be kinda lame if I said "That strange orange obsessed freak whom I can't remembers name, said..." Every time I had to address Tara._

_Again, updates are going to be very slow, Like snail's pace slow. Actually I can see a snail passing this story right about now._

_Review? And while your at it read some of my other stories!_

_And review, please!_

_See the button! Go get the button!_


	6. Chapter 6No Matter What

_A/N: Umm, I'm sorry? Yeah It's been like forever, I blame school and well my pure laziness. Good news is I have been taking an advanced English class so my grammar may have improved! As for my spelling, well… Lets see how that goes. Anyway! Please don't eat me! See look I updated!_

_Disclaimer: Do not own death note_

* * *

**No Matter What**

**Matt**

Matt could smell Mello. It sounds weird, but being encircled in Mello's embrace, Matt could literally smell the chocolate, the gunpowder.

The gunpowder was new, the chocolate however was not. And just that smell sent Matt's heart fluttering.

Matt became very aware of all the places his and Mello's bodies touched, it caused his brain to shut down. All he cared about in that moment was he had his Mello back, and he was happy.

'God I'm such a sap'. Matt thought to himself, not caring in the least bit anyway.

A sudden slap to the side of his head woke Matt up from the peaceful state he was in.

"What the heck was that for Mello!" Matt glared as he held the side of his head that Mello had hit.

"That." Mello said pointedly, "was for taking so damn long to find me!"

"Well its not like you laid a trail of bread crumbs for me to fallow! Do you have any idea what the hell I have been through these past few years! First you tell me you hate me, then you freaking hit me! Do you realize I was in the hospital for 3 Freaking days after that! You made it clear as day you didn't want me to fallow you!" Matt seethed, all of his feelings building up into a rant he had worked years at perfecting.

Matt-"Mello started

"No Mello let me finish!" Matt shouted.

Unseen by the too men Tara slipped quietly into her bedroom, the soft sound of the door clicking shut hidden under Matts shouting.

"I understand you were trying to protect me Mello." Matt let his voice soften at the look of utter shock on Mello's face.

Matt had never shouted at Mello like this before, the blonde, Matt could tell, was in utter shock and disbelief.

"But you left me, and it hurt, it hurt so much. Do you realize it almost destroyed me? But I knew you would expect me to come find you, just like when we were kids, you remember right?"

Mello nodded, sitting on the edge of the couch, fallowing Matts every move as he sat to join him.

"Yeah I remember."

-_Flashback-_

A thirteen year old _Matt opened the large library doors, heading towards the spot he knew his roommate hid._

_ Mello had always came to the library after a bad day. And today had been particularly bad, a new boy had arrived at Whammy's, and within a week he had taken the top spot from Mello._

_ Mello was furious, after a brief shouting match with Roger, Mello had stormed off. Leaving Matt to find and comfort him again._

_ "Mells?" The red head asked as he stuck his head over the top of the library shelf, spotting the blonde curled up in a corner, clutching his rosary._

_ "Matt?" The blonde blinked in surprise, shocked that someone had discovered his hiding place._

_ "Hey Mello how you doing?" The shy redhead said edging closer to the blonde, trying not to tumble of the top of the bookshelf._

_ "Fine. Butt...You found me. No one has ever been able to. Not in all the years I've been here."_

_ Matt gave his signature goofy grin, a grin that Mello and Mello alone had ever got to see._

_ " 'Course Mello. I'll always be able to find you no matter what."_

_-End Flashback-_

**Mello**

"No matter what." Mello whispered, turning his blue eyes on the redhead beside him.

"No matter what." Matt echoed Mello, giving him the same goofy grin that Mello loved so much.

Mello's heart raced, He finally had his Matty back. But Mello could almost feel the walls Matt had built up around him.

Mello knew he had hurt Matt both physically and mentally when he had left.

Mello was the cause of Matts walls, and Mello realized he was the one that was going to have to break down those walls.

'I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Matt to trust me again, no matter what.' Mello thought to himself.

"Who's ready for pancakes!" Chirped Tara, twirling into the room holding a frying pan and spatula.

Mello shared a quick look with Matt. Matt mouthed the words, 'This chick is insane.' Mello nodded, searching Matts eyes for a promise that they will talk later.

The promise was there, and Mello sighed in relief, he was going to get his chance to get Matt to trust him, and maybe just maybe, Matt's eyes held a promise of something more.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(

The sound of a buzzer permeated the air. A tall figure with broad shoulders stood as his cell door opened. A small smile graced his perfect features as a hunched over shadow of a man filled the door.

"Hello Light-kun, it is good to see you again."

"As it is you… L."

* * *

_A/N: Gasp! A cliff hanger. _

_Oh yes I did!_

_Any guesses as to what is coming? _

_Anyone just want to yell at me for taking so long to update, or for the cliffy._

_Anyone just want to review to say thank you to my friend who finally fixed and upgraded my dinosaur of a computer._

_Anyone just want to review to make me happy?_

_Anyone just want to review to make me shut the heck up?_

_Well? Review then please!_


End file.
